The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to representing users in different contexts within customer relationship management (CRM) environments. In particular, it relates to creating a person object model for each user in the CRM environment by linking a plurality of user records in the CRM environment that is separately created by different organizations and departments.
Existing CRM solutions can generate objects for each person in these different contexts, resulting in overlap, redundancy, and confusion. Person data modeling in this manner is limited and does not scale efficiently. The problems of data duplication and disambiguation continue to be a challenge in the existing CRM platforms. Various techniques have been offered, but they continue to be time consuming and do not scale efficiently.